<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>``You Are My Everything,`` by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715181">``You Are My Everything,``</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just My Warrior Cat Ocs,,,<br/>Some belong to my friends &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DappledWing/ShadowScream, FleckedPaw/HalfStar, JayFlight/RamStar, LurkingBloom/ShadedFlower, MouseMoss/StarlingSplash, RainWing/StormJay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>``You Are My Everything,``</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick Note, FleckedPaw is of warrior age, she is just small, and was exiled out of her camp at the age of an apprentice, so she kept the name, but, she is a warrior.<br/>Enjoy!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FleckedPaw watched from the rock lining of WindClan, she saw one of her most trusted friends, and, maybe crush up on the rock, a wave of joy washing over her for HalfScream, or, HalfStar, as he had been leader for about a week, and things have been running smoothly, except, now. The taller, muscular tom seemed tired, from the way is posture lazily swayed, the way his normally wide eyes were dropping, too much, much more. FleckedPaw continued watch the meeting, slowly noticing more and more how tired the tom looked, FleckedPaw furrowed her brows, sighing. Once the meeting had finished, FleckedPaw calmly stalked over to the tom, her eyes dancing with concern.<br/>``HalfStar, are you feeling well? `` The rouge asked, tilting her head.<br/>``I am very-`` HalfStar yawned, his eyes drooping again before he flinched up.<br/>FleckedPaw narrowed her eyes at the tom, looking up, taking a heavy breath.<br/>``You need to sleep.`` FleckedPaw purred, sighing.<br/>``No, I am fairing quite well.`` HalfStar yawned once more, flicking his tail, looking fondly at the smaller rouge.<br/>``Liar.`` Flecked grumbled, trying to shove him to his den, which was only a few feet away at the most, and to her avail, she got him in.<br/>``You need to sleep, you’ll pass out at some point.`` FleckedPaw hissed, fluffing out her tail fur. <br/>``I don’t need sleep at the moment.`` HalfStar grumbled, laying down in the moss nest.<br/>``Yea yea, whatever, just sleep.`` FleckedPaw narrowed her eyes, walking out of the den, and onto the clan borders, she rested herself in between two stones, inhaling and exhaling, swiftly cleaning her paws, a few clan cats gave a weird glance to the rouge, to which she brushed it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few hours, FleckedPaw had left the camp, to her ‘home’.<br/>Her home was a broken two-leg dock, the wood was damp, planks were missing, and weeds grew in the cracks.<br/>Flecked huffed, blowing her hair fluff out of her eyes, carefully stalking on the bridge, making sure to keep to the sides, before she found a small chunk of the dock, it could fit a cat her size and weight, so she curled up on the damp wood, slightly cringing, yet let her tense muscles relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, HalfStar had gone out on a patrol, with DawnWorm, GarlicToes and LavenderDrop, HalfStar happened to pass the dock, and see the black, white and dark ginger fur of FleckedPaw, her figure was small, curled up in a tight ball, her tail twitching aggressively as her body winced and flinched every few seconds, causing the tom to stalk forward, his eyes flickering in concern for the rouge.<br/>He stalked carefully on the bridge, trying to get to her, and once he reached her, he picked up the smaller cat up by the scruff, attempting to bring her off the damp bridge,  he lied her near a bush, curling up next to her.<br/>FleckedPaw blinked and twitched, slowly rising to conscious, letting out a muffled yawn, she flicked her ear, seeing the leader stare worriedly down at her.<br/>FleckedPaw looked up to him, tilting her head, putting a paw to his nose, to which he flinched at, having little expectations to this, causing FleckedPaw to let out a small giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least, that’s how he recalled it, fondly smiling at the memory, not much had changed exactly, but, they were now an officially mates, the clan had grown to not pay too much attention to the rouge, even though her past endeavors were a bit concerning, but, all the best people had some form of body count, HalfStar mused, licking a sleeping FleckedPaws ear, FleckedPaw twitched her ear, looking up to HalfStar, putting a paw to his nose, as HalfStar chuckled, lowly purring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>